La mia figa
by mina-sama12
Summary: De camino a casa Tsuna se encentra a un pequeño gatito mal herido por lo que decide adoptarlo y con esto una serie de cambios iniciara y cambiara la vida del castaño. Es un pequeño 1827 con un LEMON al final denle una oportunidad y comenten
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer 1827 que escribo espero les guste y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.

Capitulo 1

Vongola Tsunayoshi o también conocido como el Décimo Vongola, un chico de 18 años, de sedoso cabello castaño, enormes ojos chocolate, piel trigueña, de estatura baja para su edad y una hermosa sonrisa que es capaz de derretir hasta el más frio de los corazones. Está en último año de instituto y se estaba preparando para presentar su examen de admisión para la universidad, lo cual le parecía era la peor etapa de su vida ya que nunca fue muy bueno en la escuela, por lo que su tutor Reborn lo torturaba constantemente con sus métodos de enseñanza poco convencionales, pero aun así el chico seguía siendo un bueno para nada por lo que todo el mundo lo apodo Dame-Tsuna, durante la secundaria apenas y pudo pasar sus materias con un ¨supera las expectativas¨.

Fuera de lo académico Tsuna era igual de inútil e incompetente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de enfrentar los problemas en los que frecuentemente se metía por la culpa de su tutor.

La razón era su constante falta de motivación ya que su verdadera fuerza solo salía cuando quería proteger a sus amigos, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, con la llegada de un felino que se convertiría en uno de sus guardianes y la persona más importante en su vida.

Era un día lluvioso y frio Tsuna corría bajo la lluvia en dirección a su casa después de haber presentado su examen para la universidad de Namimori (no sé si haiga alguna, pero imaginemos que sí ) no sabía por qué lo había presentado según su abuelo no era necesario que pasa por eso pero Reborn insistió (amenazo) al castaño para que lo presentara según el para fortalecer su confianza y establecer lazos fuera de la familia, y como a su tutor no se le puede negar nada acepto.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa solo un par de cuadras más por lo que aceleró el paso, al doblar en una esquina escucho un maullido lastimero que le helo la sangre, miro a su al redor buscando la fuente de aquel aterrador sonido y no vio nada así que continuo con su camino pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando ese sonido se hizo escuchar de nuevo, el castaño se dio vuelta y esta vez pudo ver como un pequeño gatito se arrastraba dolorosamente por el piso, rápidamente se acercó al felino y lo tomo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos lo reviso ,tenía una pata rota y múltiples heridas en el lomo y su cabecita.

Se incorporó rápidamente, envolvió al pequeño gato con su bufanda y salió corriendo para llevar al pobre gato con un veterinario, era un gatito muy lindo con su pelaje negro y sus profundos ojos grises que parecían podía ver lo más profundo de su alma, al poco tiempo llego con el veterinario el cual atendió rápidamente al gatito, pasaron unos minutos para que el hombre saliera del ¨hospital¨ .

Era un hombre no mayor de cuarenta años con una cara un poco cansada pero aun así transmitía tranquilidad, el hombre se acercó a Tsuna

-Dime, ¿es tu gato?- pregunto serio.

-No, lo encontré de camino a casa. Dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Por ahora se encuentra bien, estaba un poco lastimado pero lo único de seriedad era su pata, pero ya está enyesada (no sé si se puede pero me pareció lo correcto quien sabe)-dio para tranquilizar al castaño.

-Qué alivio-suspiro-y ¿que pasara con él?

-Pues si no tiene dueño se quedara aquí hasta que alguien lo adopte si es que tiene suerte ya que muchos nolo logran y son sacrificados.

Con ese último solo logro alarmar más al joven Vongola. Se quedó callado un momento meditando la situación, podría adoptarlo pero no sabía que le diría su madre ya que no la consulto para eso y el tener una mascota era demasiada responsabilidad, y durante su infancia no pudo mantener vivo a un pececillo por más de una semana, pero un gato era diferente. Y además estaba Reborn quien vendría siendo el mayor problema, pero no podía dejar a ese pobre gatito a su suerte, además su mirada era penetrante y suspicaz incluso parecía estudiarte por lo que tomo su decisión.

-Yo lo adoptare- Dijo con firmeza.

-Me parece bien, sígueme aremos el papeleo.

-Bien.

Entraron a la oficina del doctor e hicieron todo el papeleo Tsuna pago por los medicamentos y servicios médicos para salir poco después con el pequeño gato negro acurrucado entre sus brazos, la lluvia ya había parado por lo cual pudo caminar tranquilamente a casa ya pensaría después que le diría a su madre y Reborn.

El castaño no sabía que esta decisión lo haría cambiar su forma de vida de una manera un poco brusca pero agradable y para bien.

Allegar a su casa entro con cautela procurando no ser visto pero una patada en la cabeza termino con su discreción.

-ITEEE! Rebon ¿por qué hiciste eso?-reclamo el castaño.

-que es lo que traes ahí Dame-Tsuna-dijo con voz divertida y un poco sombría.

-Ara? Tsu-kun ¿qué te paso?-pregunto su madre.

-Nada ejeje estoy bien- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿y bien?-presiono Rebor y en ese momento la mama del castaño se da cuenta del pequeño bulto éntrelos brazos de su hijo.

-Mmm bueno veras, cuando venía a casa me encontré a este gatito-mostro al mencionado-mal herido a la mitad de la calle así que lo lleve con el veterinario el lo curo y me dijo que si nadie lo adoptaba lo sacrificarían por lo que decidí traerlo a casa ,espero no sea un problema-soltó todo junto por los nervios.

-Mmm no te preocupes Tsu-kun está bien, pero te harás responsable del ¿de acuerdo?

-HAI Oka-san-contesto con una sonrisa

Rebor se quedo callado no dijo nada ese era el comienzo de muchos cambios y el mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Y bien que lo es pareció?

Les gusto?

Dejaran algún revew?

Espero que si.


	2. Chapter 2 sorpresa

Humm en el capítulo anterior me falto a clara que esto es como un UA o algo así la verdad no lo tengo claro, pero veremos conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a quienes pusieron en favoritos y seguidores, la verdad se los agradezco muchísimo, me motivan a seguir con la historia.

/1827/

Capítulo 2: sorpresa

_Se sentía cansado, su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar, no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba totalmente entumido, no percibía nada más que el dolor constante en sus extremidades, respiro profundamente tratando de no agitarse demasiado, el tiempo paso y el dolor poco a poco comenzó a disminuir para al poco rato ser reemplazada por una cálida sensación de unos fuertes y protectores brazos que lo envolvían de manera protectora y posesiva como si temiera que el ser entre sus brazos se alejara o trataran de separarlo de él._

_Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ajos para encontrarse acurrucado entre los brazos de un chico que él nunca había visto antes, se alejó un poco para poder ver el rostro de quien lo sujetaba pero al más mínimo movimiento el cuerpo junto a él se estremeció y soltó un ligero gruñido, Tsuna se estremeció y se quedó quieto tratando de no molestar más a esa persona, cerró los ojos al sentir un brusco movimiento y como esos fuertes y cálidos brazos desaparecían, y ahora sentía un cálido y refrescante aliento en su rostro lo que lo obligo a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un par de hermosas perlas plateadas con destellos azules que le daban un aspecto frio y calculador, esas orbes lo miraban con amor y alegría como si hubiese esperado toda una eternidad para estar con él, esa mirada transmitía cientos de emociones t sentimientos, era como una ventana al alma de ese chico._

_Tan distraído estaba que no sintió como el chico deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa que llevaba y comenzaba a acariciar su torso solo se dio cuenta cuando uno de los fríos y delgados dedos del muchacho toco uno de sus pezones sacándole un pequeño gemido, se tapó la boca totalmente avergonzado y desvió la mirada solo entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación elegante y refinada con una enorme cama cubierta con finas sabanas de seda e inmensos ventanales que ofrecían una vista esplendida del cielo nocturno, lentamente volvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el chico de sus sueños y por fin pudo der su rostro._

_Era un joven de entre 17 y 18 años con piel pálida y suave, cabello de ébano y esos ojos que lo derretían el pelinegro se encontraba mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa que hacia que su rostro se viera mucho más atractivo, el joven se acercó a su oído y le susurro con voz sensual._

_-No sabes cuánto e esperado esto-y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño el cual soltó un leve gemido-pero…parece que esperaremos un poco más._

_Se incorporó lentamente como si no quisiera se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda_

_-Es hora de despertar._

Tsuna abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del amanecer, se froto los ojos mientras sesentava en la cama y bostezaba, sintió un ligero peso en su regazo, un poco extrañado bajo la mirada y se encontró con el pequeño gatito negro que recogió hace un tiempo, sonrió tiernamente acercó su mano a la pequeña cabeza del animalito y lo acaricio con ternura, el felino se revolvió un poco en el regazo del castaño y comenzó a restregar suavemente su cabeza con la mano de Tsuna para exigir más caricias y joven Vongola no se las negó. Mientras lo acariciaba recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada del animal lo principal y más raro fue que Reborn no lo molestaba ni lo insultaba, poco después de la llegada del animal Reborn comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, era distante algo raro, eso no le daba un buen presentimiento, sentía que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder y el castaño estaba metido en eso, cuando su tutor nota que su estudiante comenzó a sospechar se fue, no dijo adonde ni por cuánto tiempo se iria lo que preocupo mas al castaño, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba el azabache?

NYAN NYAN

Escucho un maullido y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de acariciar al animalito sonrió de nuevo y rasco suave mente las orejas del gatito antes de colocarlo en el piso y levantarse, se metió al baño y se dio una ducho rápida salió con una toalla atada a la cintura y se dirigió al ropero para sacar ropa limpia y vestirse, todo bajo la atenta mirada del felino.

Cuando estuvo listo salió de la habitación seguido por el gato negro bajo la escalera y se sentó en la mesa para tomar el desayuno.

-¿Ara? Tsu-kun te despertaste temprano hoy-lo saludo su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si Oka-san tuve un mal sueño-o eso quiere pensar

-Hmm ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto su madre

-Si no te preocupes-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien enseguida te traigo el desayuno.

Tsuna fue al a cocina con su madre y saco una caja de leche del refrigerador y sirvió un poco en un tazón que coloco en el piso junto a su asiento se sentó de nuevo y vio como el minino tomaba su leche, al poco rato llego su madre con su desayuno, comió rápidamente y salio de casa rumbo a la escuela seguido por el gatito.

Era un poco extraño ya que desde que encontró al animal este no se había separado de el mas de dos metros y el animal se porta de manera hostil con otra persona que no fuera Tsuna y su madre otra cosa que a cualquiera le sorprendía era que el gato aun no tenía nombre, llevaba una semana con el castaño y este aun no se desidia por un nombre para el, según el joven el gato debía de tener un nombre especial por lo que no quería errar y así lo dejo hasta que se presentara la ocasión, la cual estaba a punto de darse.

El décimo Vongola caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escuela cuando de repente escucho un suave canto, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña ave amarilla que volaba hacia ellos, se paró en la cabecita del gatito que iba en el hombro del castaño.

"Hibari Hibari" canturreo el ave se acurruco en la cabeza del gato y se quedó dormido, al parecer no le tenía miedo y al animal no parecía molestarle así que Tsuna lo dejo mientras caminaba se puso a pensar el ave dijo Hibari y pareció que el felino respondió al nombre.

-Pues serás Hibari- le dijo al gato y este asintió.

El resto del camino fue rápido al llegar se encontró con sus dos guardianes Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi sus guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia respectivamente.

-Decimo. Buenos días-saludo un peliplata de ojos esmeralda y piel blanca un poco trigueña.

-Yo~ Tsuna- saludo un chico alto de tez morena ojos caramelo y cabello negro.

-Tu maldito friki del baseball quien te crees para hablarle así al Decimo- reclamo molesto el ojiverde.

-Tranquilo gokudera -kun no pasa nada-trato de calmar a su amigo

-Como usted diga- y no dijo mas 

-Oh! Tsuna ¿aun traes a ese gato?—cuestiono el moreno señalando al gato ganándose un gruñido de su parte este so rió.

-humm si jeje ya le he puesto nombre se llama Hibari- contesto con una sonrisa

-le queda bien jajajaja.

El resto deldia paso sin inconveniente, durmiendo en clase Tsuna acariciando y mimando a Hibari y así al final de las clases todos se dirigieron a sus casas el castaño caminaba con tranquilidad hacia si casa llego y Hibari se dirigio a la habitación del castaño.

El castaño comió e hizo su tarea en la sala todo normal todo normal hasta que llego la hora de dormir subió a su habitación abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendido al ver al chico de su sueño sentado la cama con cola y oreas de gato mirándolo fijamente.

/

Y ¿bien? Que les pareció les gusto.

Estaba pensando en hacer una especie de fanserise con la actitud de Kyoya es decir quieren que lo haga frio o como un gato ya saben que le guste ser mimado y cosas así espero me respondan en un review

Y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y si se pierde elhilo de la historia.


	3. capitulo 3 Hibari Kyoya

Capítulo 3: HIbari Kyoya

Era ese hermoso chico de piel blanca, ojos de un profundo azul metalizado y cabello negro como la noche, y lo que tenía más impactado al castaño era que el pelinegro se encontraba totalmente desnudo y este no parecía molestarle mostrar todo su esplendor.

Muy sonrojado el castaño entro en el cuarto, cerró la puerta, se recargo en esta cerro los ojos y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al sujeto frente a el.

-Etto…¿Quién eres?- pregunto aun sonrojado y muy nervioso.

-Hibari Kyoya- contesto como si nada sin dejar de mirar al castaño lo que lo puso aún más nervioso.

-¿Hibari? Oh- golpeo su puño con la palma al darse cuenta- como mi gato.

El oji azul suspiro cansado y dijo:

-Aun no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?- cuestiono mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba al castaño dejando ver toda su desnudes.(N/A: se lo imaginan °¬°)

El castaño híper sonrojado cerro los ojos y retrocedió un par de pasos pero enseguida se topó con la pared, el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente y el pequeño Vongola no sabía que hacer por lo que solo cerró los ojos avergonzado.

-De verdad aún no lo notas- susurro en su oído.

El castaño se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del mayor en su cuello.

-¿Darme cuenta de que?- dijo casi inaudible pero como Hibari tenía oído de neko lo escucho.

-De quien soy-respondió el katze mann* sin alejarse del castaño.

-Que quien eres hummmm-se pudo a pensar aun con los ojos cerrados- pues eres el chico de mi sueño-inmediatamente se tapó la boca y se sonrojo más. Escucho un suspiro.

-Abre los ojos- ordeno el mayor

Lentamente y con miedo el castaño fue abriendo lentamente los ojos giro el rostro y miro hacia abajo por la vergüenza de tener tan cerca al azabache, el pelinegro coloco una mano en su barbilla y giro el rostro del menor para que lo viera pero el pequeño aún mantenía la mirada gacha.

-Mírame-ordeno el mayor con voz fría y autoritaria.

El castaño tembló y subió la vista topándose con el hermoso rostro del joven prado frente a él, este le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura, amor y devoción con una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa que dejaba ver la alegría del azabache por tener entre sus brazos al Vongola. Tsuna quedo sorprendido por como lo miraba y de nuevo se perdió en esos ojos que a pesar de reflejar cientos de emociones parecían estar analizándolo, estudiándolo justo como lo hacía el pequeño gato negro cuando lo encontró, entonces se dio cuenta, el chico parado frente a el era el gata que había recogido y cuidado durante esos días, pero era imposible los gatos no se transforman en humanos de la noche a la mañana, un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza lo devolio a la realidad.

-¿Y bien?- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Pues…tu…eres mi gato ¿cierto?-dijo dudoso el castaño.

-Si-respondió aún más feliz que antes.

-Hummm…etto podrías…podrías alejarte un poco…me me incomodas un poco- bajo la mirada y se sonrojo.

El pelinegro rio por lo bajo y se alejo un poco dándole espació al castaño.

Hibari Hibari se escuchó la vocecita de un ave amarilla y esponjosa que había entrado por la ventana para posarse en la cabeza del pelinegro el cual bajo sus orejas de gato al sentir al ave pararse en su cabeza, el castaño miro curioso la escena frente a él, era como un gato, sus momentos sus gestos todo de él le recordaba a un gato.

El castaño miro al pelinegro una vez más, miro sus lindas oreas de gato, sus hermosos ojos grises, la cálida sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro , su fibroso abdomen, sus delgados y fuertes brazos su esbelta cintura y…su…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito sonrojado, retrocedió algunos pasos cerro los ojos y señalo acusadoramente al pelinegro

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-Tapate- grito mientras le lanzaba una toalla y salía corriendo de la habitación.

-jejeje que lindo es cuando esta avergonzado- dijo el minino.

En la sala

-¿Ara? Tsu-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy rojo-pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Ahh! Oka-san, si estoy bien no te preocupes-contesto el castaño con la respiración un poco agitada.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo la mujer mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a su hijo poniendo una mano en su frente para tomar su temperatura-parece que no tienes fiebre.

-No es nada, enserio no te preocupes-sonrió para calmar a su madre.

-hummm…esta bien-dijo no muy convencida-oh! Apropósito ¿Por qué bajaste tan aprisa? ¿Sucedió algo?

"como decirle que encontré a un chico desnudo en mi habitación sin preocuparle" pensaba el adolescente.

-No pasa nada, es solo que olvide algo importante y me asuste un poco…pero no es muy grave.

-Bueno en ese caso vuelve a la cama, buenas noches-lo despidió su madre.

-Buenas noches- contesto con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación

Sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta el ingenua castaño la abrió entrando así al infierno (N/A: jeje creo que exagere un poco pero ya verán por que)

Al entrar en la habitación Tsuna se encontró al gatito ya vestido con un trae negro muy elegante una camisa morada y una corbata negra un poco floja que dejaba ver algo de su pecho, se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio tomando una taza de té y sentado en la cama del castaño se encontraba el Tutor de este bebiendo un expreso, levanto la mirada y le sonrió a su alumno con algo de sadismo.

-Ciaos Dame-Tsuna- saludo el bebé.

-Reborn ¿cuándo volviste?-respondió el castaño un poco sorprendido.

-Hace poco-fue lo único que contesto.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste todo este tiempo?-pregunto el joven jefe regañando al infante.

-No, no se puede- respondió el Hitman-ahora siéntate y escucha.

El castaño obedeció y se sentó en la cama junto a su tutor.

-Bien, te presento a tu guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya- señalo al mencionado que seguía como si nada.

El castaño quedo boquiabierto, como era que su gatito seria su guardián de la nube y por qué Reborn lo sabía, y ahora que se ponía pensarlo el bebé no parresia sorprendió por las orejas y cola del Caton**, es más parresia que el ya sabía del pelinegro.

-Nee Reborn ¿sabes quién es el cierto?-pregunto el pequeño.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió como si nada.

-y…¿Sabes qué es? Hasta hace poco él era un lindo gatito y negro y en unas cuantas horas ya era un muchacho- exclamo sobresaltado el castaño.

-Tranquilízate Dame-Tsuna, todo a su tiempo-dijo el Arcobaleno con una sonrisa maliciosa que no decía nada bueno- iré a hablar con Mamma, tu duérmete mañana iras a la escuela.

-Matte Reborn que hago con el…-no termino ya que el sicario ya había salido de la habitación.

El Vongola suspiro cansado, ese bebé nunca lo escuchaba y cuando lo hacía solo era para burlarse de él, salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura y un cálido aliento rosando su cuello, se sobresaltó un poco y giro para encontrarse con el pelinegro pegado a el.

-Etto…Hibari-san-murmuro el castaño palmeando la espalda del mayor.

-mmmhh- respondió este restregando su mejilla contra la del castaño buscando sus caricias justo como lo hacía cuando era un gato.

El castaño camino hacia la cama con el mayor aun sobre él, se sentó y en la cama unto con su compañero y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del azabache, rascaba y jugaba con las suaves orejas que se movían con sus caricias, al poco tiempo comenzó a escuchar un suave ronroneo y cuando se dio cuenta el gatito ya se había quedado dormido, suspiro y lo acostó en la cama estaba a punto de pararse pero el azabache lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo, tirando en la cama a su lado, lo envolvió entre sus brazos sin dejarlo escapar.

-esta será una larga noche- susurro el castaño y se dejó llevar por el suave aroma del mayor-es lindo cuando duerme-murmuro antes de caer dormido.

/187/

Y que les pareció yo se que me tarde un poco pero no sabia como hacer a Hibari es difícil. Unos me decían que Tsundere y otros que lo hiciera amable con Tsu asi que lo puse amable tal ves en los próximos capítulos lo hago Tsundere no lo se.

En fin espero sus reviews.


	4. Sin ti

Capitulo 4: Sin ti

Un infante entro sigilosamente a la habitación de su Dame estudiante llevo su mano al sombrero que tenía y tomo a un pequeño camaleón que se transformó en un mazo gigante, el tutor lo balanceo de atrás hacia delante y cuando estuvo a punto de impactar con la cabeza de su estudiante pero una mano blanquecina lo detuvo, retiro el mazo y miro al dueño de la mano que lo miraba con odio.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo-advirtió el pelinegro que abrasaba a Tsuna de forma protectora.

-Hump- respondió el infante con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer había escogido bien.

El Hitman salió de la habitación murmurando un "no quiero que llegue tarde a clases" y sin más salió dejando a los dos adolescentes solos, el pelinegro acaricio el lindo rostro del castaño, se alejó un poco y beso la frente su compañero haciendo que este se revolviera un poco para acomodarse de nuevo en su pecho aferrándose a la camisa del pelinegro, este sonrió y beso la coronilla del castaño aspirando su delicioso aroma de su amo.

-Despierta-susurro en su oído.

-Humm…_fue su única respuesta.

Un poco molesto por ser ignorado el pelinegro comenzó a sacudir al castaño pero no respondía así que pensó en una mejor estrategia, se acercó lentamente al oído de su amo y lamio el lóbulo de su oreja dando un pequeño mordisco(N/A: Yo quiero que me despierten así).

-Es hora de despertar- volvió a morder la rea de menor tienes que ir a la escuela.

El castaño se estremeció al sentir una cálida y húmeda lengua recorrer su oreja y unos afilados dientes morderla y a eso se sumaba el cálido aliento del mayor que puso su piel de gallina, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el gato a centímetros de su rostro con una sonrisa seductora.

-HIIIII- se alejó del mayor y salió corriendo al baño donde se dio una ducha para deshacerse de ese molesto sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas, al salir ya era un poco tarde por lo que se vistió rápidamente y no se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no estaba en su habitación.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba su madre Reborn y Hibari, tomo un pan tostado y salió gritando un buenos días, estaba saliendo del patio de su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que Hibari estaba con su madre, se sorprendió un poco y regreso sobre sus pasos encontrándose a su madre hablando muy amenamente con el pelinegro mayor mientras estaba acariciaba sus orejas y reía.

-Dame-Tsuna ¿Aún estas aquí?- pregunto su tutor llamando la atención de los demás en la mesa.

-Tsu-kun se te hará tarde-dio su mamá un poco preocupada.

-Hiiiiii-solto otro grito y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Llego en tiempo record a la escuela, aún quedaban 5 minutos para el inicio de la clases por lo que se dirigió tranquilo hacia su salón de clases donde se encontró a sus dos amigos esperando en sus lugares de siempre.

-Buenos días Decimo-saludo Gokudera con una exagerada reverencia llena de respeto.

-yo~ Tsuna-saludo casual Yamamoto.

-Buenos días Yamamoto Gukudera-kun-saludo con una sonrisa.

-Tu maldito bastardo por que te das tanta confianza con el Décimo-grito Gokudera como siempre.

-jajajajaja lo siento jajajaja-se disculpo el pelinegro sin importancia- ah! Tsuna ¿y tú gato? es la primera vez que te veo sin él desde que lo encontraste.

-humm…- no sabía cómo decirle a sus amigos que su gato se transformó en humano de la noche a la mañana- etto…el…

-Qué bueno que por fin se deshizo de el Décimo-lo interrumpió el peliplata con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ma~ ma~ Gokudera parece que estas celoso jaja~-se burló Yamamoto

-No seas ridículo Friki del Baeball- grito el peliplata un poco sonrojado.

-Chicos tranquilos-tato e calmarlos el castaño sin éxito.

-Bien Jóvenes iniciaremos las clases, todos vayan a sus asientos-ordeno el profesor al entrar.

Todos se dirigieron a sus lugares y las clases iniciaron con normalidad, Yamamoto dormía descaradamente durante las clases. Gokudera se la pasaba peleando con todos y corrigiendo al profesor por el mas mínimo error y Tsuna miraba distraídamente por la ventana viendo a las aves volar sin preocupaciones, inmediatamente el castaño pensó en ese lindo gatito que días atrás había recogido días atrasa y en como de la noche a la mañana se había transformado en un joven atractivo y fuerte y que este sería sus guardián de la nube, habían pasa muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y eso lo tenía un poco confundido.

Soltó un largo suspiro al recordar todo eso dirigió su vista hacia enfrente y se encontró con una serie de problemas de los que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo responderlos, soltó otro suspiro cansado y serró los ojos y recargo la cabeza en sus manos quedando dormido casi inmediata…

_Se encontraba acostado en medio de un prado lleno de flores, el sol resplandecía y y las aves cantaban alegremente, se incorporó lentamente y miro a su alrededor y se encontró a Hibari recargado en el tronco de un árbol lejano mirándolo con detenimiento, cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño había despertado se acercó a él._

_-¿Qué es este lugar?-cuestiono el castaño cuando el pelinegro se detuvo a su lado._

_-Este es nuestro lugar feliz-respondió serio pero con un deje de alegría en la voz._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-volvió a preguntar un poco confundido._

_-Este es un lugar en el que tú y yo podemos estar juntos sin preocupaciones-dijo el hombre gato con una sonrisa._

_El castaño se levantó quedando de pie frente a Hibari este lo miro con una ceja levantada y se acero mas al pequeño capo rodeando la cintura del mencionado con sus brazos y pegándolo a su cuerpo dejando un mínimo espacio entre sus rostros._

_-Etto…Hibari-san que está haciendo-dio un poco nervioso._

_-Nada-respondió a escaso milímetros de los labios del castaño._

_El pequeño cerro los ojos y se sonrojo por tener tan cerca al pelinegro, este acerco mas sus labios y cuando estuvo a punto se juntarlos se detuvo y beso la mejilla del menor, este abrió los ojos un poco molesto por que el pelinegro no lo beso lo que lo asusto, por que se molestaba por cosas así es decir el no estaba enamorado de su gato ¿cierto? El no podía estarlo… salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar una melodiosa risa, levanto la vista y el pelinegro seria, hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda sonrojado._

_-Vamos, no te enojes-susurro en su oído con voz juguetona-es solo que…-callo un momento- si tu no me lo pides no puedo besarte._

_El castaño volteo y lo miro con curiosidad, una idea cruzo por su mente._

_-En ese caso-se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-quiero que… _

_-¡_DECIMOOOOO!-se escuchó un grito alarmado.

-¡AHHH!-un segundo grito se hizo escuchar pero este era nervioso y asustado.

- Jajajaja no te asustes Tsuna- lo tranquilizo el moreno- ves Gokudera te dije estaba bien.

-Cállate idiota- respondió el peliplata.

-Chicos que pasa-interrogo confundido.

-No pasa nada, es solo que a Gokudera le dio un ataque de pánico al verte tan sonrojado-dijo como si nada el morocho-vallamos a almorzar ¿les parece?-sugirió.

-Está bien-respondieron los otros dos.

Pero ante de que pudieran ponerse de pie un sexy pelinegro vestido de traje y con una fedora entro al salón robándose cientos de miradas excitadas tanto de chicas como de chicos, barios gritos se hicieron escuchar y mas de un derrame nasal se sufrió, el pelinegro ignoro todo esto y se dirigió al asiento del castaño, se detuvo frente a el y lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Olvidaste tu almuerzo-dijo mientras mostraba una caja para venta.

-¡Ah! Es verdad gracias Hibari-san-respondió el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas y una hermosa sonrisa, el pelinegro se sonrojo un poco.

-No hay de que-respondió girando el rostro para que no notara su sonrojo y un grito de varias chicas resonó en el lugar.

-¡Oye tu! ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué tanta confianza con el Décimo?-pregunto el peliplata sacando su dinamita y se puso en posición de ataque.

El pelinegro lo miro con indiferencia y ganas de matarlo, desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el castaño.

-Me voy-dio tomando la mano del castaño y besando el dorso de la misma y dándose vuelta.

Nuevamente se escuchó un grito ensordecedor y barias chicas cayeron desmalladas.

-¡Tu! Maldito bastardo como te atreves-rito lanzando dinamita a diestra y siniestra.

-¡NOOOO!-grito el castaño mientras las bombas estallaban.

El pelinegro se alejó tranquilamente dejando todo un alboroto a sus espaldas.

El resto del día paso tranquilo para el castaño llego a casa y el pelinegro lo recibió con efusivo abrazo.

-Ara Kyo-kun mataras a Tsu-kun-dijo la madre del castaño, el pelinegro lo soltó y fue a sentarse en la sala junto a Rborn, la cena transcurrió sin problema, al terminar la cena el castaño subió a su habitación junto a los dos pelinegros.

Entraron a la habitación del castaño Reborn se hecho a dormir y el pelinegro se puso a jugar con un hilo que colgaba de la hamaca de Reborn (N/A: ya saben cómo los gato, imagínenlo sería tan lindo) el castaño se dio una ducha antes de dormir para relajarse salió del baño con una toalla el la cabeza se dijo a su cama pero no vio que el pelinegro menor estaba sentado en el piso por lo que en un descuido piso su cola, el pelinegro lanzo un maullido de dolor, se puso de pie y golpeo al castaño antes de salir por la ventana, todo había pasado tan rápido que el castaño lo único que pudo hacer fue sobarse la zona golpeada y mirar por donde se había ii en minino.

Tuna suspiro cansado y se acostó en su cama esperando a que el gato volviera se quedó dormido con la esperanza de que no le pasara nada malo.

Un pelinegro con orejas de gato caminaba por el parque a altas horas de la noche, caminaba sin rumbo hasta que vio a una chica balancease en un columpio, el pelinegro se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de quién era, tenía el cabello de un café oscuro corto un poco mas largo en la parte de atrás y con un flequillo un poco desordenado, de tez trigueña y ojos almendrados de color chocolate, vestía un kimono totalmente negro a excepción de unos bordados con forma de mariposa morados, el pelinegro se acercó a ella y dijo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto frio.

-Ara Kyoya-chan, tanto tiempo- saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Responde ordeno el otro.

-Ah! Que aburrido eres-hizo un puchero-solo vine a recordarte que si quieres seguir así tienes que besar al chico.

-Lo se- respondió.

-y si quieres volver a ser humano necesitas una muestra de amor puro.

-No tienes que recordármelo-dijo un poco irritado

-kyaaa! Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas!-grito la chica abrazando al pelinegro por el cuello estrangulándolo.

-s-sue-ltame- exigió el pelinegro.

-Jajajajaja esta bien- lo soltó-te queda poco tiempo Kyoya.

-Lo se-dijo acomodándose el traje.

-bueno, me voy, te veo pronto-bajando del columpio y dando unos pasos en dirección a la salida del parque-Oh¡ lo olvide-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro-le di un pequeño empujón a tu presa, espero sea de ayuda.

-Claro-respondió con indiferencio.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta y caminando de vuelta sobre sus pasos rumbo a la casa del castaño al llegar se dio cuenta de que la ventana del castaño estaba abierta con un poco de dificultad escalo hasta la ventana y entro, se acercó a donde dormía el castaño y se sentó a su lado y acaricio su rostro con ternura, se agacho un poco y beso su mejilla.

-Pronto serás mío, pequeño conejito-susurro en el oído del castaño.

Se recostó en la cama al lado del pequeño abrazándolo de forma protectora y amorosa, Tsuna al sentir el calor que le ofrecía el pelinegro se acurruco en los brazos de este aspirando el delicioso perfume-.

-mmhh Kyoya-susurro entre sueños el menor-quiero…quero…-se movió suavemente y balbuceo algo inentendible.

-Mmmhh me pregunto que es lo que quiere-dio con una sonrisa divertida, beso la frente del castaño y se quedó dormido.

La verdad se estaba poniendo ansioso, el tiempo pasaba y necesita ese beso, suspiro cansado, todo a su tiempo…todo a su tiempo.

/1827/

Lo termine es lo mas rápido que he terminado un capitulo, lo que pasa es que me quedan 15 días de vacaciones y saldré una semana y no tendré internet ni celular así que quiero actualizar pronto, porque al entrar a la escuela es mas dífila, aparte tengo unos proyectos en pie así que no se cuándo tarde en el siguiente, a lo mejor es poco o es mucho no lo sé.

En fiiiiiiinnnnn que les pareció? Les gusto? Mejan reviews? Espero que si

Aclaraciones del capítulo anterior

*Hombre gato=es alemán

**Grito en francés.


	5. Chapter 5 El beso

Capitulo 5: el beso

Ligeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana dándole en la cara s un hermoso castaño, quien se revolvió en cama abriendo lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro adormilado de un guapo pelinegro que lo abrazaba posesivamente,

Tsuna trato de zafarse pero lo único que consiguió fue despertar al pelinegro que tenía cara de "te voy a matar " pero su expresión cambio de inmediato al ver que quien lo despertó fue su lindo castaño, esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó más fuerte al castaño.

-Buenos día- saludo mientras besaba la frente del castaño-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Haumm bien- contestó el castaño sonrojado.

-Mmmh, que bien- el pelinegro volvió a besar su frente.

-Nee Hibari-san-llamo el castaño tímidamente, el Neko lo miro- yo...lo...lo ciento, lamento haber pisado tu cola-se disculpó avergonzado.

-No te preocupes no pasó nada-dijo y esbozo una Hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al castaño.

El sonido se la puertas abrirse los saco de su pequeños mundo, un pequeño bebé entro a la habitación se acercó a la cama en donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

-¿Que quieres bebé?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Nada-oculto su mirada bajo su fedora- Dame-tsuna tengo un par de entradas para el cine y yo no podre ir así que toma-le lanzo las entradas-deberías ir con Hibari, respuesta de todo él era un gato.

-humm cierto. Nee Hibari-san ¿Quieres ir a cine?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Himno está bien-accedió el gato.

-Tsuna tu madre te estaba buscando, ve con ella con tu última voluntad-tomo a leon de su sombrero y la transformó en pistola.

-Hiiii-salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a los dos pelinegros solos. Ni siquiera se quitó la pijama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?- preguntó el pelinegro mayor mientras de sentaba en la cama.

-Memos de una semana-respondió serio.

-Hummm tienes que aprovechar esta ocasión- sentencio el bebé.

-lo sé- dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Bajo la escalera y se encontró con el castaño ayudando a su madre a cocinar el almuerzo, se acercó a Tsuna y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-HIII- gritó asustado

-No te asustes- susurro el pelinegro en su oído.

-Ah! Kyo-kun, Buenos días-saludo la madre del castaño- ¿Que estás haciendo?

Preguntó al ver como el pelinegro abrazaba de forma posesiva y protectora a su hijo y este estaba todo rojo.

-Nada- respondió soltando al castaño.

- Oka-san puedo ir al cine hoy?- pregunto el joven a su madre.

- Seguro Tsu-kun, ¿Con quién irás?-pregunto mientras freía un huevo.

-Con Hibari-san- dijo avergonzado y un poco sonrojado.

-Ah! Entonces está bien, que te diviertas-respondió su madre sonriendo.

-Gracias - dice un poco sonrojado.

Después de pedir permiso todos tomaron el desayuno con tranquilidad, Tsunayoshi subió a vestirse, se puso un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo una playera azul miku y una sudadera gris con unos con converse negros, el pelinegro tenía el mismo traje del día anterior y su fedora, cuando bajo ya listo el pelinegro y el salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al cine.

Caminaban con tranquilidad, el castaño se encontraba un poco avergonzado por caminar junto al pelinegro, todas las chicas los miraban al pasar, unas se sonrojaban, otras los miraba con emoción y susurraban entre ellas, otras le dedicaban miradas pervertidas y así fue casi todo el camino.

-Ahh! ¿Ustedes son pareja?-pregunto una chica de cabello largo y lacio color negro y unos mechones azules de piel blanca y ojos azul cobalto vestía un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa morada y un par de botas altas ella los miraba emocionada.

-no, no-nosotros n...- trato de decir el castaño con dificultad

-lo somos-afirmo el pelinegro.

-¡¿Que?!-grito el castaño súper sonrojado- no, n-no no-so nosotros no...

-KYAAAAAAAA!-un grito ensordecedor se escuchó, los dos chicos se taparon los oídos y vieron a la chica que tenía corazones y estrellas todas partes- ¡lo sabía! Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja.

-hmm, lo sé- respondió con tranquilidad.

El castaño estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

-¡Ahhh! Tu eres tan lindo, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Etto Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Puedo llamarte Tsu-chan?

-C-claro...

-Genial-grito y lo abrazo-y tu ¿quién eres?-pregunto la pelinegra ahora al neko.

-No te importa -respondió cortante-

Hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua abrazando más fuerte al castaño

-Que frio eres.

-Hnm- contesto el azabache dándole la espalda.

-hemm bueno, los dejo, espero nos veamos pronto Tsu-chan, neko-chan bye-dijo mientras salía corriendo y agitaba su mano, el pelinegro tenía una venita hinchada en la frente como se atrevía esa herbívora a llamarlo así y lo más importante, ¿como supo que era un gato? eso preocupo un poco al ojiazul pero todo lo olvido al escuchar la dulce voz del castaño.

-Etto...Hibari-san, se nos hace tarde-menciono el ojimiel nervioso.

-vamos-tomo nuevamente lo mano del chico y reanudo su camino.

-Hibari-san-llamo el pequeño.

-Hmm- respondió el azabache.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a esa chica que éramos pareja?- pregunto el castaño.

-Humm…-se quedó pensativo-por que así me gustaría que fuese-se detuvo y miro al castaño de una forma indescifrable.

El joven Vongola se quedó estático al escucha esas palabras, el azabache le había dicho que quería ser su pareja, y eso no le molestaba al contrario le alegraba así sabía que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, una felicidad inmensa nació en el pecho del castaño y sintió que era capaz de todo, por lo que tomo aire y dijo…

-Hibari-san…-se quedó callado un rato-tu me…-bajo la cabeza, cerró los ojos fuertemente y grito muy sonrojado- tu me gustas mucho…

El azabache quedo sorprendido por la repentina declaración del castaño, por un minuto no dijo nada ni se movió estaba muy sorprendido no cabía de la felicidad, Tsuna abrió los ojos lentamente pero no levanto la cabeza, el silencio del mayor lo ponía un poco nervioso y cuando esa oleada de confianza y determinación termino comenzó a temblar por los nervios y miedo a ser rechazado pero eso quedo en el pasado al sentir la fría mano del mayor tomar con delicadeza su barbilla y levantarla para mirarle los hermosos ojos del castaño.

El rostro de Hibari no demostraba nada más que felicidad que se reflejaba en una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se perdieron el la profundidad del otro, transmitiendo las emociones que cada uno de ellos sentía, emoción, incertidumbre, amor, miedo, alegría, confusión, esperanza…todo en una sola mirada.

Tan perdidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta de cómo sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente, el pelinegro rodeo la cintura del castaño con sus brazos y este paso sus manos por el cuello del pelinegro, sus alientos se mesclaron y sus narices se tocaron el menor cerro los ojos y espero pero nada paso, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rosto divertido del pelinegro.

-Pídelo-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa burlona-si no lo haces no puedo hacerlo-aclaro un poco más serio pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Be..be-s-a-me…-tartamudeo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el más alto haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado.

-Dije que qui…ero que me be-se-s-nuevamente la vergüenza pudo más que él y no pudo hablar bien.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro miraba y se divertía con las extrañas caras que hacia el castaño. El mayor hizo amago de soltar a su compañero pero este de inmediato se aferró al saco de este y lo miro suplicante.

-Dime que es lo que deseas Sawada Tsunayoshi-ordeno el pelinegro con voz firme-dímelo, por favor-pidió esta vez con una voz más suave y tranquila.

El castaño se armó de valor de nuevo, miro os ojos grises de su enamorado y dijo con voz firme pero aterciopelada.

-Quiero que me beses…-bajo la mirada- por favor-susurro

El pelinegro ya no pudo aguantar más y en cuanto el castaño termino de habla levanto su rostro y lentamente unió sus labios con los del pequeño, al principio eran movimientos lentos y un poco torpes pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los movimientos se hacían mas rápidos, el castaño mordió suavemente el labio inferior del pelinegro para que le permitiera el paso a su boca el cual fue concedido de inmediato, la ágil lengua del pelinegro recorría con gusto toda la boca del menor saboreando hasta el último rincón de esta, la sumisa lengua del castaño traba de seguir el ritmo del beso pero le era imposible, el beso duro unos minutos hasta que el mayor se separó para dejar respirar al castaño.

-Te quiero-susurro el mayor en el oído del otro haciendo que se sonrojara.

-yo… yo también te quiero-dijo en un murmullo con un enorme sonrojo.

El pelinegro sonrió y abrazo al castaño con ternura, se separó, tomo su mano y continua con su marcha, el resto del camino fue igual pero Tsuna se sentía más tranquilo, llegaron al cine compraron unas palomitas y un refresco, poco después entraron a la sala, la película que vieron no era del agrado del castaño era la película de Camino hacia el terror*, para el pequeño era como una tortura tener que ver como perseguían y mataban a los pobres chicos por lo que se escondía entre los brazos del pelinegro, este al darse cuenta de la actitud del castaño lo abrazaba muy fuerte y le besaba para distraer un poco al castaño y de esa forma el tiempo paso velozmente, antes de que Tsuna pudiera reaccionar ya estaban saliendo de la sala del cine.

-Nee Hibari-san ¿Te gustaría ir a una cafetería que esta por aquí?-pregunto el castaño con cara de uke (?).

-Claro-cedió de inmediato el azabache ya que nadie podría resistirse a una cara tan tierna.

Salieron del cine y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a una cafetería llamada Elegantia**, parecía ser un lugar agradable para charlar con un amigo o tu pareja ya que el lugar estaba repleto de parejas felices, el azabache tomo la mano del castaño y entraron, por dentro el lugar era mucho más agradable y cálido, daba una sensación de familiaridad y confianza, lentamente se dirigieron a una mesa que estuviera desocupada tomaron asiento y una chica se les acercó.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto una chica de cabello corto y castaño claro, de tez blanca y unos enormes ojos caramelo, vestía un traje de maid color rosa pastel que le daba un toque tierno pero muy empalagoso.

-claro…¿Kyoko-chan?- el castaño la miro sorprendido.

-Ah! Tsuna-kun que alegría verte por aquí-dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-y ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño ya que no tenía ni idea que la castaña trabajase.

-Pues es un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudar un poco en casa-respondió desviando la mirada hacia el acompañante del castaño-Nee Tsuna-kun ¿Quien es tu amigo?-pregunto mientras le lanzaba una mirada un poco rara al azabache.

-Humm…bueno el es Hibari-san y es mi emm…- no sabía si presentarlo como su pareja o un amigo, no es que le molestara que la gente se enterara de su relación, pero algo le decía que debía esperar…pero…

-Soy su pareja-respondió firme el pelinegro ganando un par de miradas una sorprendida y un poco celosa y la otra muy avergonzada.

-Hi-Hibari-san-le regaño el castaño súper sonrojado.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- dijo como si nada el mayor.

-Si…pero…es muy pronto para hacerlo oficial…-murmuro nervioso.

-Y bien ¿Qué les sirvo?-pregunto la mesera lanzándole miradas indiscretas al azabache.

-Claro-respondió el castaño mirando la carta que la muchacha le había dado-yo quiero una malteada de chocolate y un pastel de fresa

-Ok y usted?-dijo con vos sensual tratando de seducir a Hibari pero este ni siquiera la escucho.

-Yo…- el ojiazul miraba confundido el menú y lo giraba constante con sus mejillas u poco sonrojadas- etto…

-Para él un té verde y un pastel de tres leches-respondió rápidamente el castaño al ver la incertidumbre de su acompañante.

-Ok-contesto la mesera y le guiño el ojo al azabache.

El castaño al notarlo el apretó los puños, ella era su amiga y la quería por eso no hacía caso a los rumores que circulaban a su alrededor, la mayoría desean que era una desgraciada que se tiraba a quien le viniera en gana ya sea hombre o mujer, pero el como buen amigo lo ignoraba, pero esto no lo odia dejar pasar. Cuando la castaña se retiró el azabache miro la incomodidad del castaño.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto mirando a su parea.

-Si, no te preocupes-respondió con una sonrisa.

-hummm…ok-no muy de acuerdo acepto.

Después de eso la chica volvió con la comida de la pareja, mientras la entregaba no dejaba de coquetearle al azabache lo que hacía enojar más y más. Después de eso comenzaron a comer sus alimentos el pelinegro miraba con asombro su postre y cuando lo probo se sonrojo por el dulce y suave sabor del pastel, el castaño lo miraba divertido y curioso ¿desde cuándo no comía cosas así? Se preguntaba el joven jefe.

-Nee Hibari-san ¿Nunca habías comido algo así?-le pregunto.

-humm pues hace mucho que no lo comía…desde…-cambio su semblante por uno triste- no lo sé.

-Oh! Lo siento-se disculpó el menor-no quiere…

Fue interrumpido por un suave beso en los labios, se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió el beso, era suave y tierno en el que se transmitían sus emociones que no podían expresar con palabras,…

-Ejem- se escuchó un ruidito y se separaron para ver quién era el que interrumpía tan hermoso momento, y parada enfrente de ellos se encontraba Kyoko con la sonrisa más falsa que se puedan imaginar y una mirada de odio hacia el castaño-se les ofrece algo mas-dijo acercándose al mayor y acariciando su hombro.

-No nada- respondieron los dos un poco irritado

-¿Seguro?-pregunto esta vez solo al pelinegro-puedo darte lo que quieras-dijo de forma lujuriosa, el castaño no pudo evitar morirse de celos.

-Pensándolo bien-dijo el aguazul girando hacia la castaña-si quiero algo, la cuenta.

La mesera lo miro molesta y miro con odio poco disimulado al menor, el cual estaba muy ocupado mirando a su sexy novio (N/A: °¬°), La chica fue a traer el pedido del pelinegro.

-¿Estas celoso?-pregunto el pelinegro con una mirada picara.

-¿Qué?! Yo… no…-contesto sonrojado el castaño.

-si una chica empalagosa se la pasara coqueteando con mi novio yo estaría muy celoso-dijo serio pero con un poco de diversión.

-Aquí está la cuenta-sonó la voz chillona de la castaña

-Bien-el mayor saco un poco de dinero y pago, tomo la mano de su parea y salió.

-¿Listo para ir a casa?-pregunto tomando su mano y acariciando su mejilla.

-Si, vamos

El camino de regreso a casa fue rápido os dos se sumergieron en un cálido y reconfortante silencio y una que otra declaración de amor por parte del pelinegro. Llegaron a casa y la madre del castaño los recibió muy alegremente.

-Oh! por cierto, Tsu-kun tu amiga está arriba con Reborn-chan-menciono su madre.

-¿Qué amiga?-contesto confundido-una chica de cabello castaño dijo que se llamaba Mira.

Al escuchar el nombre el pelinegro tomo la mano del menor y lo arrastro escalera arriba abrió la puerta de la habitación del castaño y ahí estaba ella sentada en la cama con Reborn en las piernas.

-AH! Kyoya-chan como te fue- pregunto la chica.

/1827/

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quién es la chica que los esperaba?

Tengo algo importante que decirles…el fic casi llega a su fin u_u es triste lo se pero ya tengo algunos borradores para otros fics 1827, a este solo le quedan dos capítulos y fin

Ahora como estoy de buenas, estaba pensando en hacer un fic hecho por ustedes y claro seria de KHR de preferencia un 1827, es decir ustedes me dicen los elementos de la historia y yo la armo y asi queda con un toquecito de todas, espero me dejen reviews si les parece la idea y me manden MP o por review sus ideas.

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía o si me faltan letras o así, el teclado de mi chompu esta de fresa y no me deja escribir en paz pero bueno.

Eso es todo espero actualizar pronto Matta ne.

*camino hacia el terror= una película de terror seguramente ya la han visto pero queria aclara, por cierto me encanta esta peli

**Elegantia= el buen gusto en latin


End file.
